User blog:Burniez/Frontier Gate Farming Squad Guide
I just want to share the squad I use to farm points in Frontier Gate - Hall of Challengers from floor 1 - 20. With this squad I get around 10-11million pts consistently. If anyone have a better squad with higher pts, please share your squad in the comment section below. Squad: '''With UBB twice Nyami (Nyami's Bell + Infidelity Orb) Lead Boost 100% to ATK when BB gauge is full Kuda (Sky Harbinger + Twilight Stone) 2-3BC fill on crit Allanon (Godly Flower + Sacred Crystal) Boost 20% to HP and DEF, Boost 20% BB and 10% OD fill rate Avant (Dandelga + Blazing Fist) Boost 20% to all stats for Anima type Eze (Batootha + Twilight Stone) Boost 30% spark damage *Enhance Spark damage buff by 30%, Boost 100% spark damage (self) and Boost 50% crit damage (self) Eze (Batootha + Medblare) Friend 40% spark damage and Boost 15% BC/HC drop rate on spark *Enhance Spark damage buff by 30%, Boost 100% spark damage (self) and Boost 50% crit damage (self) '''LS: Nyami's LS give 80% ATK boost, 20% crit rate, 150% crit damage and 100% spark damage. Her LS give one of the best damage output in the game right now, beating the infamous Avant. Eze's LS is used since, he give 30% HP boost, 100% ATK boost, 30% HP boost and 50% ATK boost to Thunder, 120% spark damage and 2-3BC fill on spark. Basically his LS help deal more damage and BB management, with his ATK boost and spark damage and the 2-3BC fill on spark. In total there is 180% ATK boost (230% for Eze), 220% spark damage, 150% crit damage. Buff: Nyami is there for the lead and her incredibly high damage SBB. Kuda is used to give the 60% crit rate '''and '''50% crit damage, he also have an easy to spark 25 hits. Allanon is simply for the 6 elemental buff '''and '''75% elemental weakess. Avant is used for the spark vulnerability, 200% BB damage, Boost ATK relative to 20% HP and Avant's amazing UBB. Both Eze of course give the same buff, which are 150% boost ATK, SparkCrit buff '''and '''120% spark damage. There are 2 Eze in the squad, since if 2 OE units spark there are chances of CrossSpark happening. This CrossSpark can boost up the damage and points significantly, that is why there are 2 Eze. UBB: Avant's UBB which does 300% crit damage, 100% spark damage '''and '''300% BB damage will be used. His UBB will be used in Stage 1 - Battle 4 where there are 6 Idols. By that time OD is not fill so just keep guarding until OD is full. Then turn on Avant's UBB and focus target on the dark idol only it should fill on next turn. I recommend to guard the units to fill OD at Battle 3. By filling it there the 3 turns kill bonus pts will be able to be achieved. the 2nd Avant's UBB is used in Stage 3 - Battle 1 where there are Zephu, Weiss, Leore and Zegar. By this time OD should be filled already. Use DEF potion and holy flute before attacking. Carefully normal ATK everyone to a unit one at a time DO NOT kill anyone. in 2 or 3 turns the UBB should be filled. Support: 1st Stage: Start quest with BB gauge fully recovered 2nd Stage: Boost 50% spark damage or Boost BB gauge each turn 3rd Stage: Balance Set or Boost BB gauge each turn and Boost BB fill rate up 4th Stage: Boost BB gauge each turn and Boost BB fill rate up Special case: In Stage 2 - Battle 5 '''and '''Stage 4 - Battle 3 remember to stop the Auto. In this battle normal attack everyone and BB Nyami (infinite). That way BB gauge will still be full for the next battle. With this squad 1 enemy will not fill BB gauge at all, and 1 enemy doesn't give high pts. Sphere: Mainly just choose sphere that boost spark damage '''and '''crit damage. Some example of spheres are Heavenly Bud, Geldnite Axe, Vorpal Chainblade and others. For Allanon I would not recommend only offensive spheres since his BB does not attack at all, that is why with Sacred Crystal it will help with his BB fill. For the stat up sphere give their special sphere or give spheres that give high ATK boost. I choose Twilight Stone as my spark sphere as it give good damage and also help with BB management which is crucial. Same reason for me to use Blazing Fist. Order: Speed: 200 Unit Recommendation: Spark buffer: Vern, Elza, Rosetta, Avani, Ensa-Taya, Zenia, Vargas (OE), Zedus, Mahalu, Rhoa, Raaga, Chrome, Seria, Charla Crit buffer: Silas, Sakura Miku, Zedus, Griff, Eldora, Charla BB damage buffer: Silas, Sirius, Ensa-Taya, Vargas (OE), Zenia, Gazia, Haile, Karl, Dion Elemental buffer: Zeruiah, Ciara, Quaid, Griff and Rhoa (together), Vern and Silas (together), Bestalg Nuker: Rize, Voldoga (if sparked), Gildorf (if sparked), Kajah Category:Blog posts